Inaugurating Erebor-One Room at a Time
by greensorceress
Summary: Now that Erebor has been reclaimed, the two heirs of Durin decide it's time to give each room of the kingdom their "special" attention...without giving a second thought to the possibility of getting caught! Warning: Contains Incest
1. Chapter 1 The Council Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…I wish I did**

**Warning: This contains graphic incest and filthy, smutty, fun!**

**Chapter 1**

**The first time had been Kili's idea. **

The two brothers had spent the entire morning in a very long and boring meeting with their uncle, as well as envoys from the Iron Hills and the race of Men. Elders had droned on for hours, Thorin had argued with nearly every person in the room, and the two Heirs of Durin had barely been able to stay awake.

The meeting finally adjourned at midday for the afternoon meal, but would resume in two hours and last until dinner. Fili was about to rise and stretch his neglected muscles when he felt his brother's hand on his sleeve. He turned to look at Kili, who had a mischievous glint in his eye that made Fili just a little excited. He sat back down in his seat and nodded politely as the others shuffled out of the room to their momentary freedom. Thorin turned at the door and looked at Fili with a raised eyebrow. The blond prince smiled casually and shrugged his shoulders, hoping his uncle wouldn't linger. The king peered at them for just another moment and then turned to leave. Fili breathed a sigh of relief.

When the last of the envoys were gone and the doors closed to the room, Fili turned to his brother again. "What's this, then? I'm starving, you'd better have a good reason for keeping me from my food," although as he said it, the blond prince already knew Kili must have had something worthwhile planned.

"I've been thinking, brother," Kili replied nonchalantly, inspecting his fingernails with great interest. "We reclaimed Erebor over a month ago and so far we've only broken in our own quarters. I think it's time we give some attention to other rooms." With that his body seemed to go totally boneless as he slipped from his chair and under the table.

Before Fili had time to realize his brother's intentions, Kili was between his legs under the table, unlacing his breeches. The older dwarf made an excited groan as he lifted his hips to allow Kili to inch his breeches down past his knees. The next moment his semi hard member was engulfed in warmth and wetness as the dark prince all but swallowed his length. Fili's eyes rolled back in his head as he leaned back in his chair, weaving his fingers through Kili's ebony locks.

He should have been worried about someone walking in, catching them in the act. After all, the door wasn't even locked! But Kili was an expert when it came to pleasuring his brother and within mere seconds the golden prince no longer had coherent thoughts. All that existed was the heat of Kili's mouth, the soft pressure of his full lips, the silkiness of his hair twisted in Fili's fingers.

It wasn't long before Fili could feel his orgasm approaching, but it seemed to stay just out of reach. Kili was prolonging it, teasing the older dwarf by alternating deep suction with gentle, caressing licks. Fili whimpered and bucked his hips, shoving his cock further into the younger prince's throat. Kili only snickered wickedly around his brother's length and slipped a hand between Fili's trembling thighs to cup his balls. The blond groaned and tightened his hold on dark tresses in his hands.

"Finish me, damn you," he growled, bucking his hips again. Kili suddenly removed his mouth from Fili's cock and his brother made a disappointed whine at the loss of contact. He tilted his head to the side, peering under the table to see why Kili had stopped his ministrations.

The dark prince was staring up at him seductively from under the table. He slowly sucked one of his own fingers into his mouth and licked it lasciviously, swirling his tongue around the digit without breaking eye contact with Fili. He pulled the finger slowly from his mouth, trailing a silvery thread of saliva from his lips, and slid it between his brother's thighs.

Fili closed his eyes again when he felt the younger dwarf wrap his lips around his member and begin to press the slick finger into his entrance. Kili hooked his finger to find the ultra-sensitive gland inside and after just a few more moments Fili was tumbling into ecstasy. An intense heat radiated from his loins throughout his entire body as he rode the rippling waves of his climax.

He sat with his eyes staring blankly into nothing as he felt his member soften, despite still being inside Kili's mouth. Fili began to wonder why his brother had not removed his mouth when he realized his hands were still fisted in Kili's dark hair. Feeling a little sheepish, he released the hair and patted Kili gently on the cheek.

"By Aule, you're good at that, Kee," Fili breathed softly as he rested his head against the back of the chair.

"I know," the younger prince replied happily as he began to move away from Fili's legs. A very loud thud against the table shook Fili from his reverie and the sound was quickly followed by a rather whiny "owww" from below. Chuckling, Fili peered under the table at his little brother who was rubbing the bump on top of his head.

"Forget you were under a table, my love?"

Kili huffed and climbed out, sitting down heavily in the chair next to his brother. There was a pout on his slightly swollen lips that made Fili burn with desire.

"Poor little Kili," the blond prince purred as he pulled Kili's chair sideways. He slid out of his own chair and sunk to his knees before his younger brother. "What can we do to relieve the pain in that empty head of yours?" He leaned up to kiss Kili as he began unlacing the younger dwarf's breeches. Fili could taste the lingering traces of his own essence on his brother's lips. It was intoxicating. He made a mental note to kiss Kili immediately after he had climaxed, with Kili's seed still on his tongue.

As he settled between the dark prince's legs and removed his throbbing cock from its confines, Fili's mind was already busy thinking of the next place they would be breaking in with their lovemaking. After all, Erebor was a very large kingdom…

**Thanks so much for reading! If you have an idea or suggestion for a room/place you'd like to see them defile, I'd love to hear it! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Balcony

**The second time had been Fili's idea.**

It was sometime in the early hours of the morning, somewhere between midnight and dawn. Kili's bed was warm and the prince was sleeping dreamlessly when something pulled him from his peaceful slumber. Fingertips were stroking the column of his neck; almost soft enough to tickle. He gave a cranky grunt and turned over, away from the fingers. This exposed his bare back to the offending fingertips; they now traced the muscles slowly, sending shivers up his spine.

"Knock it off, Fee," the dark prince whined as he pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. There was a chuckle behind him and then his brother's warm breath against his hair.

"Wake up, my sweet," he cooed softly, pulling the blanket back down. "I have a surprise for you…" When Kili grunted and made no move to get out of bed, Fili walked to the end of the bed and grabbed the younger's ankles. With a hard yank, he pulled Kili down to the end of the bed and dropped his feet onto the cold floor.

Kili raised his head and opened his eyes slightly. He scowled at his older brother for a moment as the haze of sleep left him. Fili was wearing his boots, his loose fitting sleep pants, his heavy fur trimmed coat, and nothing else. His broad chest was bare beneath the coat and his devilish smirk reminded Kili very much of his own.

"What's going on? Is the mountain on fire?" Kili mumbled groggily as Fili chuckled and knelt to put his brother's boots on. When he had finished he pulled Kili to his feet and tossed him his heavy coat.

"Better wear it, my love," Fili said when Kili looked at his own coat suspiciously. "It's a little chilly where we're headed."

_Chilly? But I was so warm in my bed, blast you!_ Kili thought sullenly as he followed the blond prince into the hallway. But he knew better than to argue at this point- when Fili set is mind to something there was very little to dissuade him. He was far too like Uncle Thorin in that respect, Kili had always thought.

The two walked quickly and quietly through the halls of Erebor, Kili following one step behind his brother, and silently cursing Fili's name for being awakened in the middle of the night for a still unknown errand.

They finally arrived at the great balcony that stood above the gates of Erebor, overlooking the destroyed city of Dale. There were no dwarves on guard here, the only guards were posted down below at the gate; the balcony was completely deserted. Kili turned to his brother with a look at that said: _Well? Now what?_

Fili closed the small distance between them and kissed Kili hard on the mouth, pulling his brother against him by the lapels of his coat. Kili opened his mouth eagerly to allow Fili's tongue entrance and quickly forgot about his crankiness from a moment ago. He hardly noticed Fili walking backwards slowly to pull him to the railing of the balcony until the backs of his hands, which were wrapped around his brother's waist, touched the cold stone of the railing.

"I've decided, brother," Fili whispered as he slid his chilly hands inside the younger's coat, pushing it off his shoulders. "That this should be the next place to receive our special attention." He let one hand slip down past Kili's waist to cup his semi-hard bulge.

"Oooh, I like this idea," Kili murmured as his brother continued to stroke him through his sleep pants. He closed his eyes and gripped Fili's shoulders, rutting his hips into the blond prince's hand slightly.

"OK, let's get to it then," Fili said after feeling Kili grow hard against his hand. The dark prince looked at him rather confusedly as Fili stepped back and shucked his coat off, letting it fall to the floor of the balcony.

"What? Just like that? After dragging me from the warmth of our bed I think I need to be romanced a little before you just _get to it,_" Kili huffed indignantly.

"Don't worry; I've already prepared myself." The blond untied the drawstring of his sleep pants and dropped them down to his boots. He turned around and bent forward, bracing his forearms on the railing. In the moonlight Kili could see the glint of a small knob nestled between the round swells of Fili's arse. He could feel his cock throb at the sight of their favorite sex toy protruding from his brother's tight hole. And the thought that it had been inside Fili all this time made his flesh burn with desire.

"There's more oil in my coat pocket," Fili rasped over his shoulder as Kili reached out and twisted the marble plug. The dark prince growled as he tugged it gently, but not hard enough to pull it out, nothing brought him quite as much pleasure as teasing his brother. The blond gasped beautifully and thrust his hips back toward Kili. Smirking, the younger pulled the toy out slowly, pausing just as the widest part reached Fili's ring of muscle. Fili let out a low moan, clearly enjoying the teasing as much as his brother was.

Pulling the slippery marble toy all the way out, Kili set it down on the cold stone of the balcony before taking the small vial of oil out of Fili's coat. He slicked his aching member quickly and positioned himself at Fili's entrance. Still leaning over the railing, the blond raised up on his toes in anticipation and Kili slipped inside his heat like a well-fitting glove.

Both princes groaned in appreciation of the feeling, and Kili took just a moment to savor the warm clench around his cock before beginning to piston into his brother at a steady pace. Fili straightened up slowly, arching his back until he lay his head on Kili's shoulder, one hand fisting in the silky black strands, the other gripping Kili's hip tightly. The younger dwarf held him close, his hands ghosting over hardened nipples and weaving through golden chest hair.

Fili turned his head to kiss along his brother's stubbly jaw and Kili moved quickly, catching an aiglet from a moustache braid between his teeth and tugging gently. The blond gasped and snaked his tongue out, the tip just barely gracing Kili's lower lip. The dark prince released the braid and kissed his brother heatedly, dropping a hand to Fili's neglected member. He stroked the erection just the way he knew Fili liked it, squeezing the base tightly and then flickering his fingertips over the tip.

The older heir began to pant and writhe against his younger brother and Kili knew his orgasm was rapidly approaching. He increased the speed of his thrusts and the strokes to Fili's member as he bit down on the juncture between Fili's neck and shoulder. The blond hissed and almost seemed to tremble.

"Come now, Khidhuzur akhun. Come for me," Kili breathed against the tortured skin he'd just marked. Fili clenched tightly around the dark prince's member and cried out loudly. Kili had just enough thought to cover his brother's mouth with his hand as Fili reached his climax. His cock pulsed in Kili's hand and he continued to stroke until he felt it softening.

The now sated prince fell forward and braced himself on his forearms against the railing again. Kili grasped his hips in both hands and increased the pace of his thrusts, chasing his own release. The heat began to grow within his pelvis and before long his thrusts became erratic and rough as he tumbled over the edge of bliss. He growled through gritted teeth as he emptied into Fili's awaiting hole. Leaning forward, he kissed the back of his brother's hair as he tried to catch his breath, slipping his softening member slowly from the slick heat.

As he pulled back Kili watched his own essence dribbling from his brother's slightly stretched hole and couldn't resist thrusting a finger into the sticky wetness. Fili moaned appreciatively before straightening up and swatting Kili's hand away.

"Not sure I could handle another go, Kee. At least not standing up, let's save it for the bedroom," he pulled his sleep pants back up and picked up his coat. He looked down at his chest and stomach, then the ground, and finally on the railing.

Kili watched him curiously for a moment before finally asking, "Did you lose something, brother?"

"Yes, my…uh…release. I didn't want to just leave it here, that's rather rude don't you think? But I don't see where it landed."

The two glanced around for another moment before Kili began to giggle uncontrollably. "I think it must've gone over the railing, Fee," he snickered, motioning at the wide stone railing of the balcony. Both brothers leaned over the railing as if they could see where it may have landed two hundred feet below. Fili pondered the possibility of it for a moment before grinning very smugly.

"Well, it was a very good orgasm. And I have always excelled at horseshoes and the hammer toss," he mused with an arrogant little head shake.

"Oh Durin's beard, I'll never hear the end of this!" Kili lamented as he pulled on his coat. He picked up the marble plug, now ice cold from laying on the stone floor and thought briefly about shoving it back inside Fili's entrance. _That would change his tune!_ But he couldn't bring himself to be that cruel no matter how smug his brother was; he slipped it inside his coat pocket instead and followed Fili back into the halls.

As the heirs made their way back to their room they noticed a light coming from under the door of Thorin's study. "What do you reckon he's doing up at this time of night?" Kili wondered out loud as they reached the door of their bedroom.

"Ruling Erebor, I suppose," Fili replied somewhat uninterested. After walking the entire way back to their room with Kili's essence leaking from his bottom the only thing Fili could think of was a basin of warm water and snuggling back into bed with his brother.

**Khuzdul:**

**Khidhuzur akhun – Golden one**

**Hmmm….where will they go next?**

**As always, thank you for reading! And thank you to the lovely Ella for being a wonderful beta!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Treasure Room

**Chapter 3 The Treasure Room**

**It was Kili's turn, after all**

He jogged down the long winding hall, chasing the silvery laugh of his brother. Fili may be the stronger of the two, but Kili is definitely quicker. The blond picked up his pace but just caught a glimpse of flowing dark hair disappearing around the corner. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, Fili knew Kili was up to something and he couldn't wait to find out what.

Turning another corner, Fili realized where the hallway led to: the treasure room. He slowed to a walk and chuckled to himself. Neither of the young heirs had much interest in gold and wealth, having spent their childhoods and early adulthoods in the simplicity of Ered Luin; there was only one reason why his brother would lead him here. Fili's member twitched at the thought, this was the next room in their little game. _Well done, brother._

Stepping inside the massive room, the blond was awestruck by the sheer volume of gold and jewels filling the chamber. More than a thousand dwarves could spend in a thousand lifetimes. It was easy to understand why Thorin had gone to such lengths to reclaim his birthright, but standing amid all the wealth Fili only had one desire-the beautiful brunet who seemed to have vanished.

"Where have you gotten to, my wildcat?" The blond called as he walked further inside the room. He turned slowly in a circle as he removed his leather jerkin. A mischievous snicker echoed off the piles of treasure but Fili couldn't tell where it had come from.

"Careful you don't get lost in here, brother, not sure I could find you before you starve to death," Fili mused loud enough for Kili to hear as he kicked off his boots and stripped off his tunic at the same time. He received no answer but heard a musical tinkling behind him. Turning around, Fili was faced with an image that truly took his breath away.

Kili stood before him, completely devoid of clothing, but dripping from head to toe in gold and jewels. On his head was perched a gold circlet, encrusted with rubies and garnets. Thin gold chains hung from the circlet and fell into the dark waves of his hair. There were golden necklaces and pendants hung around his neck, all of varying lengths; ranging from chokers to chains hanging down to his navel. Around Kili's waist was a low slung gold belt with dangling gold coins, his arms were covered to the elbows with glittering bangles. There were several gold cuffs around his ankles and a jeweled ring on each finger and each toe. But perhaps most enticing, was the golden mesh loincloth hanging from his hips. The craftsmanship was so fine it was nearly transparent, and Fili could easily see Kili's growing erection underneath; the blond felt his skin begin to burn in excitement.

"My Prince," Kili purred, bowing low; the coins of his belt jingling softly. "I am your concubine for the evening, selected from the royal harem of Erebor especially for your pleasure." As he rose, Kili flashed his brother a devilish smirk before schooling his features back to a look of pure seduction. "Do you find me to your liking, my lord?"

Fili realized then that if he wanted to continue this game he would need to remember to breathe, and took in a deep breath. He could feel his erection straining against the lacings of his breeches as he stared at the vision before him.

"Indeed, you'll do quite nicely," Fili replied as he closed the distance between them. He ran a hand through Kili's mahogany locks, feeling the coolness of the golden chains weaved throughout. "Tell me, my beauty, what shall I call you?"

"Whatever my Prince desires," Kili replied softly, dropping his eyes demurely and making Fili's breath hitch yet again.

"Then I shall call you Mizimel, for you are truly the jewel of all jewels," the blond whispered as he brought his face close to Kili's, dragging his nose along the stubbly jaw. He drew back to see his brother's eyes glittering a little too bright, nearly overcome with emotion from Fili's sentiment. He quickly kissed Kili deeply, wrapping one arm around his waist and tangling his other hand in his hair. The younger dwarf sighed into his mouth and threw his arms around Fili's neck, grinding their groins together.

Fili growled as he broke the kiss, taking in the sight of his brother's heavy lidded eyes and kiss swollen lips.

"How may I pleasure you, my prince?" Kili whispered, gazing at the blond through long, dark lashes.

Cupping Kili's face in one hand, Fili slid his thumb between those plump lips. He felt his cock begin to throb as the younger suckled it, swirling his tongue around the digit seductively. "Put that pretty mouth of yours to good use."

Instantly, Kili was on his knees in front of his brother, the bangles on his arms jingling as he pulled open Fili's trousers, releasing his already leaking arousal. "As you command, my lord," he spoke against the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking as if nothing in the world brought him more pleasure. Fili watched as his dark head bobbed back and forth, obsidian eyes staring up at him filled with lust and need. Angling his head to the side, he could see Kili's thighs, spread far apart, and one of his hands slipping beneath the golden loincloth. Fili groaned at the sight of Kili touching himself and decided he needed more, much more.

Pulling Kili off his cock, he pushed the younger onto his back and covered his body with his own, kissing him heatedly. Kili responded with vigor, raking his nails over Fili's back and wrapping his legs around his brother's waist. Fili ground their hips together, desperate for friction, but soon realized golden mesh is something to grind against naked skin.

"Let's relieve you of some of your finery, my Mizimel," Fili growled as he snatched the loincloth away from Kili's body, exposing his equally hard cock. He thought for a moment about taking Kili into his mouth but remembered the roles they were playing. Instead, he stroked it once and removed his hand, earning a frustrated whimper from the dark haired dwarf. "Now, now, you're here for my pleasure, remember?"

He reached into his breeches pocket and took out the small vial of oil that he had recently taken to carrying with him at all times. He never knew when the mood might take either of them to show another room some 'special attention.' Fili coated two of his fingers and slipped one inside the writhing body beneath him. Kili closed his eyes and arched his back, pushing himself further onto the finger.

"Oh yes, my Prince," he crooned when Fili added a second finger. "How would you have me, my lord?"

"On your knees like a good little concubine," Fili withdrew his fingers and swatted Kili's thigh lightly; he was really beginning to enjoy this role play. The younger quickly obeyed, rolling over and rising to his hands and knees, presenting his firm backside wantonly.

Fili grasped his cock with one hand and Kili's hip with the other as he guided himself into the tight heat. Once fully seated inside his brother, Fili leaned forward over his back and breathed into Kili's ear, "Since you are my concubine, does this mean I don't have to take it easy?"

Kili gasped audibly, pushing back against Fili's hips. "I am here for my Prince's pleasure, he may use me as he likes." His voice was dripping with lust as he said the words and sent shivers down Fili's spine.

Pulling out almost completely, Fili thrust in quickly, setting a rapid rhythm that had both dwarves moaning in moments. He angled each thrust to hit Kili's sweet spot every time, role play or not, he didn't want to be the only one who enjoyed it.

As he kept up the brutal pace, Fili could feel the heat coiling in his stomach as his orgasm rapidly approached. He reached down to take Kili's member in his hand only to discover that Kili was already stroking himself. How he managed to support himself on one hand while being pounded from behind, Fili would never know. The blond wrapped his hand around his brother's and together they stroked him to completion. Kili cried out Fili's name as he reached his orgasm, spilled his release across their fingers and onto the gold below them.

A few more deep thrusts and Fili followed him over the edge, gripping Kili's hips hard enough to bruise. When he had spent himself entirely, Fili pulled out and both brothers collapsed onto the gold, Fili rolling to the side to avoid crushing the younger.

"That was fun," Kili panted as his breath returned to normal. "I like pretending to be a whore."

"It's not that much pretending for you," Fili chuckled even though he knew he was the only one Kili had ever been with. He ducked to miss the hand that sought to slap him and in response pulled his younger brother close, kissing the top of his head as Kili laid his head on his shoulder. "But I meant what I said, you know? You are the jewel of all jewels."

Kili nuzzled his face into his neck and Fili could nearly feel his blush. He fingered one of the gold chains around Kili's neck. "Do you think anyone would notice if we took your new trinkets back to our rooms? I think I might like to see you in this again…Mizimel."

**Khuzdul:**

**Mizimel = Jewel of all jewels**


	4. Chapter 4 The Throne Room

**Chapter 4 The Throne Room**

**Fili, you can't be serious!**

"Brother, I-I don't think we should do this. What if Uncle comes back?" Kili looked around nervously as the blond pulled him by the hand into the throne room.

"He's overseeing the reconstruction of Dale; he'll be gone for hours. We have the whole mountain to ourselves…well, most of it anyway," Fili stopped and turned around, cupping Kili's face in his hands. "It'll be fine, my love, no one will see," he kissed Kili's forehead, nose, and both cheeks. "Besides, are you telling me that _you _are worried about someone seeing? I thought you liked the danger."

The younger prince considered this for a moment. The throne room did sound rather exciting. And the possibility of being caught did make it very enticing. He went over in his mind each member of the company's reaction: _Ori would blush and run away, Balin and Oin would lecture them on appropriate behavior, Bofur would probably try to join in, Nori would definitely try to join in, Dwalin would…let's not imagine what Dwalin would do.._

"Okay, why not?" Kili let himself be led up the granite steps of the dais to the throne by his brother. But when he laid eyes on the massive chair, standing tall and alone in the middle of the great hall, Kili felt his resolve fade. He swallowed thickly and planted his heels into the floor, causing Fili to stop and turn to him. The brunet stared at his brother fearfully and shook his head. Smiling softly at his reticence, Fili leaned forward and nipped Kili's pouting lower lip. He brought a hand up to tangle in mahogany strands as the other gripped Kili's bulge tightly. The younger prince sighed and again let Fili lead him to forward.

When they reached the throne Fili turned and sat down upon it, pulling Kili onto his lap. The brunet straddled his legs and rested his hands on Fili's shoulders. He wasn't exactly sure what his brother had in mind but his member was already pulsing at the possibilities.

Fili leaned forward and kissed Kili softly, gently, almost as if he didn't want to get either of them too excited too quickly. He untied the laces of Kili's trousers and then his own, freeing both their arousals in turn. Pulling Kili closer to him by the hips, Fili aligned their erections and wrapped one hand around both. Kili gasped into his brother's mouth when he felt Fili's cock and hand against his own. He wrapped one of his hands around the other side and stroked in time with Fili. The pace they started was slow and steady, and would increase with their arousal.

"Mmmm…do you like that? You like me stroking you on the throne?" Fili growled into his brother's ear, causing Kili to shiver.

"Yes," Kili whimpered into his golden hair. "Keep-keep talking, please."

"When I'm king and you're my prince consort, I'll fuck you on this stone chair. In front of the whole mountain, would you like that? I'll let every dwarf from here to the Blue Mountains see that I'm the only one who can make you scream."

"Yes! Please, keep going, don't stop," Kili tried not to grind against the older dwarf so as to not throw off their rhythm. Even though he knew the words meant nothing, Kili loved Fili's dirty talk, the filthier the better. He could feel the telltale heat pooling low in his belly, his orgasm was approaching rapidly.

"Maybe I'll feed you my cock at the start of every council, let you swallow my seed while the nobles watch. My cock hungry jezebel," the blond gasped as they simultaneously increased the rhythm of their strokes. Both were close to reaching their climaxes and Kili leaned forward, capturing his brother's lips in a passionate kiss.

His cry was swallowed by Fili's mouth as Kili came over their hands, Fili following quickly behind. The brothers remained still for a few moments, hands clasping wilting erections as they kissed tenderly. When finally they broke the kiss, staring into each other's eyes, Kili brought Fili's hand to his lips and Fili took Kili's. Never breaking eye contact, they licked each other's hands clean. Kili could taste Fili's essence mixed with his own, Fili's saltiness in contrast to the sweetness of Kili's. It was a heady, intoxicating taste that made his member tingle.

"Fee," the younger whispered as his brother began lacing up his breeches. "I think we'd better get back to our rooms, quickly. That wasn't enough for me."

"Agreed," the blond nipped gently at Kili's lower lip, doing nothing to help slow his growing erection. Fili finished tying his own breeches as Kili slipped off his lap, adjusting himself shamelessly. They laced their fingers and starting walking out of the throne room.

Upon reaching the great set of doors, they came face to face with Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin. The trio stared suspiciously at the younger dwarves while the pair stared back with wide eyes and guilty expressions.

"What are the two of you doing in here?' Thorin asked, looking from one brother to the other. Kili realized suddenly that he no longer had a voice as he stared stupidly at his uncle. Fortunately for both of them, Fili remembered how to speak.

"We were just, uh, practicing for your official coronation next month," he said after clearing his throat. "Kili wanted to make sure he knew what was expected of him, by his king. Where to stand, when to bow and all that." Fili turned to Kili and gave him a small wink.

"Uh, yea," the brunet added lamely.

Thorin stared at his nephews for a moment with a look that said he didn't believe them for a second. But he smiled slightly and shook his head, pushing past them into the throne room. Balin followed, rolling his eyes, and Dwalin chuckled as he clapped each brother hard on his back.

When the brothers had made it out into the hallway, Fili turned to Kili, slipping an arm around his waist. "So…to our bedroom then?"

"No, how about the kitchens instead?" Kili replied as his brother looked at him curiously. "I suddenly feel like I need a drink. Maybe a couple drinks."

**Oh boys! That was close! Won't they ever learn? **


	5. Chapter 5 The Armory

One Room at a Time 5

The Armory

**It wasn't planned, but Kili doesn't usually think very far ahead**

"I want every spear and ax cleaned, sorted, and cataloged, do you understand me?" Thorin's angry demand was answered with two sullen and quiet 'yes, uncle's as his nephews both stared at the floor.

"And let this be a lesson to you next time you decide to drug the elders with wormwood! You know what kind of effect wormwood has on us dwarves! An orgy nearly broke out in the council room!"

Kili snickered at this and Thorin focused his attention on his youngest nephew. "Is that funny, Kili? Was that your plan all along? To incite an orgy so Master Balin or another elder could break a hip?!" Thorin instantly regretted his choice of words as both boys burst out laughing. "Confound it all, the both of you! Stay down here and organize this mess! I want to see myself in those ax blades! And don't let me catch you in the halls again until you've learned your lesson!"

Thorin's face had gone nearly purple and the vein in his forehead was throbbing but neither prince could stifle his giggles at the thought of the elder dwarves getting naughty in the council room. The King Under the Mountain knew there was nothing left to say and growling at his unruly nephews, turned to leave the armory, slamming the door so hard it rattled on its hinges.

After their chuckles died down, Fili and Kili finally turned to look over the task they had been punished with. The armory was a massive dungeon-like room, full of ancient swords, spears, axes; as well as shields, helmets and armor. The contents of the room were lying in haphazard piles and it looked as though nothing had been cleaned or organized for centuries before Smaug and suddenly their prank didn't seem so funny in hindsight.

"This is all your fault, you know," Fili grumbled as he began to pick up spears and lean them against a nearby wall.

"What do you mean it's my fault? You helped put the wolf's bane in the wine!" Kili turned from his pile to stare at his brother's broad back.

"Yea, but it was _your _idea, and _you _decided which herb to use so you should have known what the effects would be!" Fili didn't turn around to face Kili but instead continued to move the spears.

"How was I supposed to know it would get the old codgers so worked up?! I thought it would just give them boners all day like it does with us! It's not like I could go ask Oin what effects wormwood has on dwarves that are older than two hundred! Besides, if you were that worried you didn't show it before." Kili huffed and put his hands on his hips, waiting for Fili to turn around and continue the argument but the blond continued with his current task.

After a moment, Kili walked over to where his brother was standing. He slipped his arms around Fili's waist and buried his nose in the golden hair. Fili stilled his movements but that was all, he didn't lean into Kili or touch the arms wrapped around him.

"Don't be mad at me, brother," The brunet breathed into Fili's locks. "You know I didn't mean anything by it. Besides," he murmured, resting his chin onto his brother's shoulder, "you have to admit, the thought of the elders in an orgy is pretty funny."

Fili could hear the grin in Kili's voice and smiled himself. He knew he couldn't stay mad at the brunet and sighed, relaxing into Kili's arms. It was all the encouragement the younger needed, removing one hand from Fili's waist; he brushed aside the blond hair and braids to gently kiss the tender skin of Fili's neck. When the other hand casually slipped into his breeches, Fili pulled away and turned to face his brother.

"Kili," he tried to sound reproachful but even he could hear the lack of resolve in his voice. Kili paid him no mind as he idly tugged at the laces of Fili's breeches, biting his lower lip and smiling a little lopsided. Before the blond knew it, his brother's hand was wrapped around his rapidly filling erection; Fili gasped and closed his eyes. There would be no cleaning or organization today, _sorry, Uncle._

With his eyes still closed, Fili felt soft lips press against his and he opened his mouth eagerly to Kili's searching tongue, wrapping his arms around the brunet's shoulders as Kili continued to stroke him to hardness. He didn't realize he was being backed up until his thighs hit a hard surface and he was pushed into sitting position on top of a table. Kili wedged himself between his brother's legs and pulled his lips away to kiss down Fili's neck to his collarbone.

"You don't have any oil, do you?" He whispered against Fili's skin and the blond groaned in response.

"No, Thorin caught me off guard, it's in my coat back in our room," he panted into Kili's mahogany hair as the younger slipped his hands under his tunic to tweak Fili's nipples.

"Maybe there's something around here we can use," Kili was gone in an instant, shuffling through piles of old armor and tools frantically. The eldest prince couldn't stifle his whine at the loss of contact and stared at Kili for a moment, dumbfounded by his determination.

When it was clear that the brunet wasn't going to give up until he found something suitable, Fili sighed and kicked off his boots. He lay back on the table and squirmed out of his breeches, letting them fall to the floor atop his boots. Kili continued to search, cursing in Khuzdul as he knocked over a pile of helms and Fili grinned fondly, wrapping a hand around his own arousal. He stroked himself idly until his brother finally hurried back to the table carrying a small silver flask.

"I think it's leather oil," he said, unscrewing the cap and sniffing gingerly. Kili pulled back and scrunched up his face in distaste. He looked down at the sight before him, Fili, nude from the waist down and touching himself seductively, his blue eyes dark with lust. It was enough to endure a less than ideal lubricant.

Pouring a small amount over his fingers, Kili quickly slipped one inside Fili's entrance. The blond winced at the intrusion but relaxed soon enough and pushed himself down on the finger, silently asking for another. His brother was happy to oblige and soon was scissoring his fingers inside the tight hole. The preparation was quick and almost clinical but both princes were too eager to take it slow. Before long, Fili was adequately stretched and Kili stepped back to pour the leather oil over his aching erection.

Fili brought his legs around the younger's waist and pulled his closer. "Come fuck me like you're an old dwarf on wormwood!" He was barely able to get the words out before started to snicker, Kili quickly joining in even as he positioned the head of his cock at Fili's entrance.

"I'm going to f-fuck you til you break a h-hip!" Both boys erupted into fits of laughter that quickly turned into moans as Kili pushed himself inside Fili's awaiting heat.

Keeping his legs around Kili's waist and his feet locked together at his lower back, Fili gripped the edge of the table as Kili thrust deeply into him, angling his hips to hit his brother's sweet spot each time. The blond tossed his head back and moaned as Kili reached down to stroke his leaking member, pumping Fili's cock in time with his rapidly increasing thrusts.

With one particularly hard snap of the brunet's hips, Fili tumbled over the edge, painting both their stomachs with his seed. His tight clench was enough to spur Kili's orgasm and he buried himself deep inside Fili, filling his brother with his release. They stayed like that for a few moments until Kili's member began to soften and Fili's seed began to cool on their stomachs. Slipping out with a rather unattractive slurp, Kili quickly grabbed what looked like an old cape and wiped of his torso before turning to clean Fili.

"Well, so much for Uncle's punishment," the brunet mused as he laced himself back up.

"I doubt he'll even check our work, he has way too much going on to make sure we _learned our lessons,_" Fili responded as he pulled on his boots. "So…what now?"

"We both smell like leather oil and sex. So…bath time?" There was a mischievous glint in Kili's eye that made Fili very excited.

"Yes, I think a bath is in order," He tried not to sound too eager but was already planning in his mind exactly what he would do when they were both squeaky clean!

**Well….maybe I've said too much about the next chapter…but I've gotten such a positive response I figured you've earned it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**When Kili was so squeaky clean, how could Fili resist?**

The baths of Erebor were fed by a hot spring deep within the mountain and consisted of several chambers of large recessed pools filled with steaming water. Since reclaiming the mountain the brothers decided they enjoyed taking baths much more when the tub was large enough to swim in and the water always piping hot. It was a far cry from the small wooden tub filled with ever cooling water in their mother's home back in Ered Luin.

Reaching the baths and walking all the way back to the last chamber, Fili and Kili found they were completely alone. It was the middle of the afternoon and therefore an odd time for bathing which meant they had plenty of time to enjoy themselves without being discovered. Stripping off their clothes quickly, both brothers were submerged up to their chests in a matter of seconds. They took care of cleansing first, washing each other's hair and bodies, removing all traces of sweat and grime; before settling back on the underwater benches around the edges of the pool. The hot water relaxed their hard muscles and made them almost sleepy. Kili was on the verge of dozing off when he felt his brother's lips against the column of his neck.

"Ooooh…are we checking another room off our list?" he mused as Fili sucked a dark bruise just above his collarbone. "Two in one day, this is definitely a record."

"I can't help it, my love, you're so enticing when you're all fresh and pink from the bath," Fili nipped at his earlobe before bringing their lips together in a heated kiss, nudging Kili along the bench toward the corner of the pool. "On your knees and lean over the edge," he panted when he'd pushed Kili to the corner.

Quick to obey when his own pleasure was involved, Kili climbed onto his knees on the underwater bench, placing his hands and upper body on the stone surrounding the pool. His hips and upper thighs were out of the water in this position, baring his lovely backside to his brother. Fili knelt behind him and pried the rounded swells apart slowly. He leaned forward and blew softly against Kili's entrance, causing the brunet to shiver when the cool hair touched his heated skin. Chuckling deviously, Fili repeated the action; leaning in so close he was almost touching Kili's flesh, he breathed against the twitching muscle but didn't touch.

"Fili, please," the younger whined, wiggling his bottom and bucking his hips in an attempt to gain contact. The blond chuckled again before obliging, sealing his mouth over the dusky hole and lapping hungrily. Kili's gasp quickly turned into a satisfied moan and he rested his cheek against the smooth stone beneath him as his brother laved at his entrance greedily.

"Touch yourself, mizimel," Fili growled between the firm globes before continuing his delicious torture of Kili's tight furl. The brunet made a happy noise upon hearing his brother's newest term of endearment and brought a hand down to grasp his partially submerged erection.

Removing a hand from Kili's cheeks, Fili brought it down to stroke his own aching cock. The loss of the hand to separate the taut orbs limited Fili's access somewhat. Sensing this, the younger brought his free hand behind and spread his cheek, exposing himself more to Fili's skilled tongue. The blond growled in appreciation and pushed the tip of his tongue inside.

Whimpering at the feel of the tongue inside him, Kili picked up the pace of the hand stroking his cock, sloshing water out of the bath. He pushed his hips back against Fili's face, trying desperately to take more of his tongue inside. The heat was settling in his groin and Kili knew his climax was not far away, he kept up the steady rhythm as the burn began to build deep within him.

When Fili plunged his tongue in deep it sent Kili tumbling over the edge. He cried out, his voice echoing in the empty cavern, as he spilled his seed into the water. As he lay panting against the cool stone, Kili realized that his brother was still lapping at his hole. Fili continued to suckle at the sensitive flesh for a few moments before stopping and groaning against it and Kili knew his brother had reached his climax.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, Kili resting against the side of the pool and Fili resting against Kili's arse; before they moved away from the corner and to the opposite end of the pool, figuring it was less likely to have their seed floating in it. Kili tied his damp hair into a messy bun on top of his head and looked at Fili curiously.

"You've never done that before."

"What?" Fili asked as he stretched lazily.

"You've never come from just licking me, it was…really hot," Kili replied shyly, looking away.

Fili chuckled and shook his head at his younger brother, slipping an arm around his shoulder. "I told you, brother, you're just too enticing when you're this clean."

Kili snorted a giggle and laid his head on the blond's shoulder, nuzzling his neck with his nose. "Do you think uncle has realized we're not in the armory yet?"

"If he has, I certainly hope he doesn't look for us here. It's bad enough we didn't stay without him knowing we befouled one of the baths too!" The boys laughed as they climbed out of the pool and dried off. They slipped back to their room unnoticed as far as they could tell and giggled about their escapades all through the evening.

**My sweet Jenny, thank you for the bath suggestion, this chapter is all yours!**


End file.
